


Tea and Chill

by UkeYaoiCatboy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeYaoiCatboy/pseuds/UkeYaoiCatboy
Summary: Grell finally convinces Sebastian to have some fun one night, and a jealous onlooking Ciel ends up as their fucktoi...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 10





	Tea and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you get off to reading it as much as I did to writing it!
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments below, love you all <3

It was a dreary, rainy winter night in Victorian England, with the winds howling through the trees and there being a general dreary atmosphere outside. The sun had set and it was almost totally dark. In the middle of this darkness, there sat a large building with a lot of lights visible inside it's many rooms. This building was the residence of the Phantomhives, a noble family which fell upon tragic misfortune a few years before our story when the entire family was killed, except the boy Ciel, who escaped with his life only thanks to forming a pact with a devil. This devil would serve him as his butler from now on, in exchange for getting to feast on his delicious soul upon his death.

Ciel, even now that he was 18 years of age, was an insufferable brat who put his butler through an untold number of hardships, which the soul-craving devil gladly suffered in anticipation of getting to feast on his delicious soul one day. Sebastian, the devil turned butler, was an incredibly handsome appearance who was equally good at his job as a butler. Under his masterfull leadership, the mansion always remained squeaky clean and his young master well groomed and fed.

On this particular night, Ciel, Sebastian, and the shinigami Grell had just finished their luxurious lobster dinner and were still talking with tea in the dining room. Due to the age-old fued between demons and shinigami, Sebastian had never taken much of a liking to Grell, but the latter had the hots for the demon regardless. He had made a habit of enthousiastically suggesting to him that they "make babies!", which Sebastian had learned to simply ignore. The demon could not deny, however, that he did find Grell's body attractive, no matter how much he had sworn to himself to never let him or anyone else notice this fact. 

This night Grell was once again trying to flirt with Sebastian, teaching him with all forms of naughty and alluring poses. All the adults had consumed quite a bit of alcohol by now as well, which made Sebastian more susceptible to such advances than he would normally be. Because of this, Grell's teasing made the demon feel like he wanted to ravish his delicious body and pleasure himself with it. He was able to keep himself under control for a while untill suddenly all his lust exploded into action and he grabbed Grell, pulled him closer, and started tonguekissing him wildly. Their soft gasps and moans reverberated throughout the room as their tongues danced inside and inbetween the mouths of the two unlikely lovers. Meanwhile, Ciel stared in silence, shocked at what was happening. He knew he had to command his butler to stop this incredibly inappropiate display immediately, but deep inside he found himseld being captivated as well. Was he turned on by this scandalous spectacle? He couldn't believe it, but the fact of the matter was that he was to enthralled to command the two to stop.

The two had gotten so into their making out session meanwhile, that they had almost forgotten the young earl was there, so engrossed where they in each other’s sexy bodies. By now, they had moved on from just kissing to passionately licking and touching each other in all places which might give sexual pleasure, and they were both warming up considerably from the passion and each other’s body heat. Having succumbed to the pleasure and to his lustfull baser instincts, the demon felt like he wanted more then just touching Grell; he wanted to take him. “He always asks me to make babies with him and fuck him – let’s give him what he wants!” Sebastian thought to himself, a smirk appearing on his face.

Both of their dicks had already gotten hard from their intense foreplay, their hands rubbing over each other’s bulges while they kissed to increase the pleasure. Sebastian smirked and told Grell to “suck my dick. I know you want it~”, upon which the horny submissively inclined reaper dropped onto his knees and took off the demon butler’s pants. First he licked the bulge a bit in his underwear, till a small wet spot started appearing in it from the leaking pre-cum, at which point he quickly took out the vessel and took it into his hands. As he started rythmically moving it up and down while licking the tip, enjoying the bittersweet taste of the glistering precum, Sebastian started moaning in pleasure. This only turned Grell on more, and he put his mouth on the shaft and started taking the delicious hard dick all the way into his mouth, deepthroating it. The red-haired hottie loved tasting more and more precum from Sebastian in his slutty mouth, as much as he loved the moans escaping from the demon. He kept going and going untill finally he felt his mouth fill up with a whole load of fresh, warm, sticky cum, of which he savoured the taste and played with it for a bit with his fingers before swallowing it all.

Throughout this blowjob, Sebastian fingers had been slowly, gradually opening up his ass. The demon used some spit as lube and carefully but surely entered his first finger into the enticing opening, leading to Grell moaning, subdued as it was from having Sebastian’s length all the way into his mouth. By the time his cum was dripping down from Grell’s thirsty mouth, his ass had been completely opened up, all ready to take in Sebastian’s dick. However, as Grell bended over and Sebastian was about to press up his dick against the redhead’s ass, they heared a panting sound from beside them. It turned that Ciel, who had been watching the whole affair and who was developing sexual desires of his own now that he was a young adult at 18 years of age, had been masturbating for a while. The look on his face was one of pure lust, with maybe also a tinge of jealousy at Grell for taking “his” demonic butler daddy away from him. It looked as if the horny uke brat wanted the two attractive men to pleasure him, too. And as for the objects of his lust, seeing the cute small just adult boy almost drooling with lust over the thought of them pleasuring him turned them on, too. They winked at him to come over, to which Ciel quickly complied. 

The horny young Ciel slid in between the two larger men, who were smirking at each other over his head. While Sebastian put his fingers to work on opening up his backdoor like he had done with Grell’s just before, Ciel put his mouth on Grells dick, which had so far been left largely untouched throughout the night. As he started sucking it, it quickly grew large and moist, like Sebastian’s had in the reaper’s mouth before it. Grell quite enjoyed looking down at the cute horny boy sucking his dick, and at one point even took Ciel’s head for a bit and forced it his dick deeper down his throat, upon which the boy, who was still of noble origin, looked at him disapprovingly. “I am willing to pleasure you, Grell, but on my terms”, his face seemed to say. Grell quickly submitted and allowed him to continue to pleasure the shaft of his meat at his own pace, while Sebastian had by now three fingers in his ass, again lubed with a little quantity of his demonical spit. 

The demon was growing restless – after having been denied fucking Grell by his young master’s jealousy, he really wanted to fuck an ass. As such, he couldn’t hold it in anymore once he noticed how easy it had become to move his three fingers in an out of Ciel, and how much the young master was moaning in pleasure over the wet sounds of the dick in his mouth. Clearly, his body was ready to accept him. He once again took out his cock and sexily slapped it a few times against the young man’s buttocks, before pressing it against his behind and finally pressing it inside. He groaned in pleasure as Ciel’s tight butt took his meat inside, and the load moans and shivers of pleasure from the boy only turned him on more. He quickly increased the speed and depth of his thrusts untill he had obtained a steady rythm by which both he himself and his young employer were both driven mad from the immense pleasure. In between sucking Grell’s length, Ciel also started kissing both of them deeply, drool dripping down from between their mouths whenever they did so, and the immoral scene continued in this matter for quite a while. Finally, Grell’s and Sebastian’s loud groans of pleasure could he heard almost simultaneously as they came in Ciel’s mouth and ass, respectively, with the sticky cream dripping out from both of the boy’s holes, while his normally pretty face had contorted from the pleasure. He collapsed onto the floor, still wet with sweat and panting from the pleasure…

Afterwards, he commanded the butler to forget everything that happened and made sure that both he and Grell never tell anyone anything about what they did that night under any circumstances, lest the good reputation of Ciel and the Phantomhive family as a whole would be forever tarnished… and then they all went to bed happily, exhausted but satisified.

**Author's Note:**

> ... wet yet? :3


End file.
